


The Dragon King

by ariesdragon2000



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship to Love, Natsu is a lovable idiot, Natsu is the Fire Dragon Prince, Natsu the bodyguard, Natsu will someday eat the castle whole, after the Grand Magic Games, princess/dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesdragon2000/pseuds/ariesdragon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Fiore looks after his kingdom and his precious daughter. But there are some things that are not under his control. With powerful kingdom's emerging and unworthy suitors intending for his daughter's hand, Toma E. Fiore can only think of one person to protect his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than One to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fairy Tail story that I'm posting. I'm still not done with the series (I'm on the Tartaros arc) but this takes place after the Grand Magic Games and, of course, the Eclipse arc.
> 
> I have a lot coming to mind for this story. And I really do wanna write them. But I got another Fairy Tail story that I'm working on. So this one is more of a side project.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to the creator.

Toma E. Fiore sighed, his gaze absorbing the large map laid out on the long rectangular table of his War Council. He leaned on the back of his chair, which stood at the head of the table as his symbol of power. He sighed once more as the rest of the Council, eight other men, argued back and forth over a plan of action. The King briefly wondered if the Magic Council ever had any disputes like the one presented before him. He had better things to do than listen to worthless plans that might fail and cause pain to his people. For one, he had his precious daughter, his only living family, to look after. Toma was not sure that he would be able to see her smile brightly for long, not when several other kingdom's wished for their crown prince's to marry into his country through his daughter's hand. In his opinion, none were worthy. They were all more or less the same: pompous, cold, arrogant, and power hungry. His people needed a king that would lead them into a better tomorrow. Someone who could carry all their hopes without thinking it a burden. A true King at heart and soul, deemed worthy by his daughter herself. If she were to marry, Toma wished it to be with a man she loves.

Toma sighed once more. To get a man like that would take time. But for now, he needed help. The new kingdom's, though small and young they may be, were out for more land and riches. Declarations of war were strewn across the table if the King of Fiore neither gave his daughter's hand in marriage nor allowed for trade routes and colonies to be placed within his kingdom's borders. He believed that no marriage should take place, nor did he believe that the countries ordering for trade routes and colonies were to live peacefully with his children. Most were out for power and gold. Some merely wanted to test their armies...

It was all so very tiring.

The map of Earthland showed all the new kingdom's and small countries declaring war on Fiore. The King found himself wondering if the war with the seven dragons was easier than finding the best ways of peace. Then again, it was not he who led the attack, it was rather that boy from Fairy Tail...

The King hummed.

Natsu Dragneel was a natural born leader. Any fool could see that. But he was still only a boy. A boy who matures in battle and inspires everyone around him with a few words and bold actions.

Toma's brows furrowed in concentration.

The boy _would_ make a good king. It mattered not if he was great, for all that would matter is if his heart was pure and true.

The King smiled a little, oblivious to the continuing banter of the full grown men around the table.

With some training for royalty, Natsu Dragneel would undoubtedly be fit for the throne. And with Hisui by his side... Toma was sure the boy would be worthy of his precious daughter.

A thought passed his mind, causing him to frown.

He would not arrange the both to marry. But perhaps small steps were needed-through his help.

The King of Fiore nodded, coming to a decision. He looked to the council, calling for their attention.

A pin could be dropped and heard as the members sat and looked to the King in respect.

"I realize that war may come, but I would not give my daughter's hand nor would I heed these kingdom's wishes." Some of the members began to protest, but we're silenced when the small king raised his hand. "I understand that you may be confused by this plan of action. I assure you that Fiore's children will be protected. If war should come, we shall access to the Omega." The members all looked at the King with shock, some beginning to protest but were drowned out as the King continued. "It may not be ready to be issued. But if worse comes to worse, I would not have my children suffer the consequences. We must be prepared with our armies at our call. We must alert all wizard guilds that if war should come to pass, Fiore would need them to protect the people. With the wizards on our side, I know that we cannot lose."

~•♤•~•♡•~•♤•~

With the members dismissed, the King could feel himself at better peace.

A shadow approached him from behind and into the light, revealing clean, gleaming armor and a stern face. "Your majesty, are you well?"

"Arcadios," the King turned to his guard, "these wars are tiring. In the end I may have no choice but to abide by their desires. My daughters hand included." The King sighed.

Silence passed between them before Arcadios broke it by a question. "Might I ask, sire: do you know what to do with the problems at hand?"

The small King smiled at the knight. "Arcadios, I will tell you as a friend." He paused for effect. "I honestly have ten percent of a plan at the ready."

Arcadios tried not to show any emotion, but his voice betrayed him as it cracked. "Your highness, what do you even plan to do?"

"Hmm. Perhaps sixteen percent of the plan." Arcadios sweat dropped. "But I do know that I would like to have Fairy Tail in this battle."

Arcadios looked at the King curiously. "And why is that, my liege?"

The petite King smiled. "They're a strong guild; proven so by the Games. But it is that boy that I wish to have by my side. The Dragon Slayer."

The honorable knight did not need to ask which Dragon Slayer the King meant by that. He was there in the fight with the dragon's. He could still hear the boy's words burn into his mind as his power was demonstrated.

"That boy," the King continued, "will no doubt grow to be a beacon of hope and guidance to all of Fiore." He paused and chuckled at hearing at his own words. "On second thought, that boy already is a beacon. All of Fiore saw him in the Grand Magic Games. It was his will power that got all of Fiore to believe in Fairy Tail once more. All that is left is to confirm that belief."

"My King..." Arcadios trailed off.

"I do not plan to have the boy marry Hisui. That is their decision to make. But I do wish to keep the boy near without suspicions flowing out of the Kingdom and onto others." The King's face shifted to seriousness, all trace of humor gone from his eyes. "Arcadios, I trust that the boy, Natsu Dragneel, will take this kingdom farther than I someday, whether or not he becomes a king. I can think of only one way that would not be suspicious upon these declarations of war."

Silence emerged as the King got off his chair and began to walk out of the war room, signaling for his knight to follow. Arcadios walked beside the King in the path to his quarters. "What would you intend the boy to be, if you do not mind my asking, my king?"

The King looked up to Arcadios as the knight looked down to him. He smiled, his carefree manner returning. "He would be perfect to protect Hisui," he answered simply.

Arcadios froze, falling behind before coming into step with the short man of power. "My liege, do you believe this to be the best course of action?"

"Of course, my friend. There is no doubt that this would be a mission for the mage that he would see completed. He would protect my daughter. That is his first test."

The knight could feel his heart pound in anxiety as the air around him felt like impending doom was approaching.


	2. A Letter from the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. And I still don't own Fairy Tail.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" 

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN FLAME BRAIN!" 

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" 

"ERZA'S HERE!" 

The Guild Hall went still as it held its breath. The two large doors were open as a familiar shadow stood at the entrance. The Fairy Tail mages were familiar with her position and presence. Erza's arms were crossed over her armored chest, her face would undoubtedly be pulled in a scowl with eyes glinting with the promise of certain doom. Her presence radiated in black tendrils of danger and fury. Erza Scarlet was downright _pissed._  

The Guild was frozen in anticipation for the death's that would follow. Natsu and Gray were at it again. And this time their luck ran out. They were caught. Each had the other by either coat or scarf, their other hands raised to punch he other's face, their magic depleted when their gazes found Erza's, fear appearing in their eyes. 

_'They're done for,'_ Lucy thought, cringing as Erza walked slowly towards the pair of the fight. 

"Uh-oh," Wendy trembled from her spot, shivering as she pulled Carla in close. 

Eyes closed and a pleasant smile adorning her face, Mira replied from the back of the bar counter. "Those two never learn." 

Cana snorted from down the counter in agreement, waving a beer bottle in front of her. "Ya got that right." 

Both ice and fire mage's could feel their instincts telling them to run. _Away._ But they knew they'd be worse than dead if they did. Both boys looked at the other, a sudden idea and understanding passing between them. 

The hand that was clenched in a fist relaxed and Natsu used it to caress Gray's face, causing the other mage to follow, but with a slight blush adoring his cheeks. 

The Guild gasped and held their breaths once more, no longer completely fearful but also shocked. 

Natsu hugged Gray close and looked at Erza. "What? Gray and I were just having a disagreement." He forced a smile on his face, despite the tremble in his leg. 

Gray copied the other boy. "Aye." 

Lucy sweat dropped from her place on a stool by the counter. 

Erza continued to stare them down. Gray not noticing he lost his coat and shirt then. 

Natsu decided to take matters into his own hands. He wanted to live after all.  

He pulled Gray in closer, snaking a hand to the others bottom, making Gray jump against him and give an unmanly squeak."Gray says he wants to be on top but I keep telling him that his submissiveness just doesn't let him." Natsu got caught up in the lie and show, a suggestive and cocky grin growing on his features. "He doesn't get that his ass is mine to pound." He squeezed one of Gray's cheeks, not showing his surprise at feeling the cloth of the ice mage's underwear rather than the jeans he was sure he had been wearing. _'Just how the hell does he do that!'_  

Gray's face was beat red from anger and embarrassment. It didn't help when his subconscious had him almost completely undressed. And the hand grasping his ass was not helping either. _'Natsu is so going to get it,'_ Gray thought darkly. 

Erza looked at the pair as they gave her equal cheeky smiles, Natsu's hand remaining in place. So, the two where a couple, her mind assessed. _'Then their relationship will grow strong if they work out their... personal problems by themselves.'_  

A tense minute passed before Erza nodded in acceptance and turned towards the stairs, going up to the Master's office. 

When they heard a door open and close, Natsu and Gray lost their fake smiles and sighed. In quick succession, Gray pulled from Natsu's grasp and punched the Dragon Slayer square on the face, knocking him back a few feet. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu shouted, his eyes blazing in fury. 

"YA DIDN'T HAVE TO GO _THAT_ FAR, ASH FACE," Gray yelled back. He was humiliated. Now Erza thought they were together. And that between him and Natsu he was the uke. No doubt she would take it seriously. 

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE, AREN'T WE!" Natsu shot back. 

The rest of the Guild snapped back to life as they watched the pair continue to fight. 

"So, they're not a couple?" Macao turned to his friend. 

"Ha! That was all show for Erza!" Wakaba answered. 

"Aww," Mira sighed, "they would have been so cute together. Guess they're not ready yet." 

Lisanna giggled from beside her sister. 

"YEAH! NATSU'S A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted from across the Guild Hall. The rest of the mage's erupted in laughter.  

All except two of opposite elements, whom stood glaring at the other, their faces close and bodies tense for a fight. But they knew better than to throw a punch, in fear that this time Erza really would kill them. 

~•♤•~•♡•~•♤•~ 

"Master," Erza greeted the small elder. She stood by the closed door, waiting for her presence to be acknowledged. 

The Fairy Tail Master sat cross-legged on top of his desk, stacks of paper and letters surrounding his small form. He held an opened letter in his grasp, reading the words with a stern face, eyes hard and deep in thought. Erza knew better than to disrupt the Master when his aura radiated a tense sternness. This letter must be important. 

The Master looked up, dark eyes meeting those of the red head's. Titania was not sure of what the letter could have said, but the message must have been grave, for the Master's eyes revealed a being much older than was normal.  

"Erza," Makarov's voice sounded raspy and tired, "we have a problem." 

Titania's eyes narrowed, shoulders squaring, and feet spread equally apart in parallel to her shoulders. She stood strong, ready for any news the Master would give her. She would be prepared, like always. 

Then the Master's eyes shifted as they glazed with tears. This shocked Erza. How bad was the news? For the Master to look like a kicked puppy, Natsu would have to be involved... 

"Erza, the King of Fiore has asked our help in what could become a future war," Makarov began to explain. 

Erza frowned. "And this is...bad?" Titania asked uncertainly. 

Again, the Master's mood changed. He now had his eyes closed with his head down in shame. "The King requests for one of our strongest mage's assistance in becoming Princess Hisui's personal bodyguard. Out of all the sane ones, he has asked for Natsu personally." 

Figures Natsu would have been involved in some way. Erza could see at what the Master was getting at. Titania had no doubt Natsu would protect the _only_ crown princess of their country. On the other hand, Natsu has never been known to be non-destructive. The kingdom would be safer _without_ the Dragon Slayer causing a wreck of the place. There would be no castle standing in his wake if there really were to be a war. This would leave Fairy Tail with an even larger negative reputation. Erza could see it now: the Guild would be plunged into shame, jobs would seize to fill the board. Fairy Tail would be doomed! Erza wouldn't have enough to buy her daily strawberry cake! 

The Master looked up to the female knight, seeing the future of darkness dawning in her eyes like a black plague. Makarov was not certain whether the King's request for Natsu alone was for best or worst. Team Natsu was destructive, whether Erza was with them or not. On the contrary, Natsu was more destructive whether with or without his comrades. They'd be doomed either way. 

"Erza, go down to the first floor and tell Natsu to come see me," the Fairy Tail Master ordered the knight mage. This snapped the mage from her reverie. Titania bowed in respect before turning on her heel to fetch the Dragon Slayer. The door closing to the sigh of the Master. 

~•♤•~•♡•~•♤•~ 

Titania should have known better than to expect the Guild to stay in one piece. Then again, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without a brawl staring at the drop of a hat. Erza sighed, walking towards the dust cloud that emerged from the many bodies beating, kicking, and punching. The girls all stayed seated as far from the fight as possible, other members, wisely joining them. Erza spotted Laxus sitting on one of the stools at the bar, looking at the fight with half lidded eyes, irritation surrounding him as static would to a rod, Mira giggling freely from behind him. Erza walked into the middle of the battle, her left eye emanating an annoying tic as a vein throbbed on her forehead. She felt all their presence's, picking the one she needed and swinging out an arm to grasp the fire mage by the scruff of his beloved scarf, catching the Salamander by surprise. 

Natsu dangled from her grasp, going for a kick in flames to her jaw before realizing who it was. "Erza!" the Salamander squeaked. Fear shook through him, one of the things Titania could never understand from her guild mates. The fire seemed to spread as the other members backed away from the requip mage, some holding their breaths as others began to pray under their breaths. Elfman stood among them, muttering something about how a man wouldn't hit a woman. Wakaba grumbled that it was just an excuse not to get in the receiving end of the Fairy Queen's gauntlet or sword point, whichever came first. Erza ignored all this, still holding Natsu in the air by his scarf. She had to admit, Natsu was no longer a child, but he wasn't fat either. He was getting heavy. "Natsu, the Master would like to see you," Erza Scarlet's voice boomed through the guild. "Go," was her final order as she dropped Natsu. The mage landed on his feet and speeded in the direction of the Master's office, happy to get out of Erza's range. 

The Guild watched the fire mage leave, a weight slowly drifting from their shoulders before realizing that Titania was still there, fear clouding their senses once more. From across the Guild Hall, Gajeel smirked at the mages' fear. Erza's armor clad hands rested on her hips, eyeing the rest of the brawlers with a piercing gaze. "As you were." Erza stalked to the bar, ready for her daily cake. 

It was all more of an order than a suggestion, but for the rest of the guild, it was an omen for not having an unwanted funeral. 

~•♤•~•♡•~•♤•~ 

"Ya wanted to see me, Gramps?" Natsu asked the old Master as he made his way inside, not bothering to knock. 

Makarov sighed. _'First Master, give me strength.'_  

Cool steely eyes locked on dark green. "Natsu," the Master began, gathering his wits as he held up the letter clutched in his hand, "this is a letter from the King." 

Natsu froze. This wasn't about the crown, was it? He was a _dragon_. Dragons _love_ shiny stuff. And the crown was awesome. 

Makarov paid no heed to this, nor did he seem to notice what laid in the thoughts of the Dragon Slayer. He continued. "He has entrusted in Fairy Tail some delicate information concerning our kingdom of Fiore and the new emerging countries. He is taking precaution that no harm falls on his daughter, Princess Hisui. Our King deems that one of our own is fit to protect her, personally." Makarov took a breath, willing himself to continue, even if the possibilities of a dark future for Fairy Tail raced through his mind. "He has personally asked for your assistance." He stopped, letting the information sink in to the young mage. 

Natsu's eyes widened. The King asked for _him._ A thought cloud began to form. If he was going to be the princess's personal guard, he had a right to follow her everywhere. And with that right he would have to be by her side. And by her side he would have to stay as she eats her meals. And if the meals were anything like the ball the King held for the mages after the war with the seven dragons, then Natsu would be eating as much as he wanted. Whatever he wanted. 

Drool started to form on the corners of his mouth as his eyes spaced out.  

Makarov, on the other hand, took this as a wrong turn. His old face came to life as he turned red, pupils and irises disappearing as he berated the boy. "Natsu, while you complete this job you will not do anything rash in the castle! And you are to behave well and coordinated! You will control yourself around the princess! You're carrying all of Fairy Tail with you! So don't do anything stupid! You hear, you brat?" 

"Foooood," Natsu mumbled, eyes still blank from paradise and drool still leaking. 

Makarov sweat dropped. He looked up to the heavens, were, no doubt, the First Master was raining down one of her mysterious  smiles. _'Help me, Mavis.'_ He looked back at the Salamander, still lost to his stomach. He sighed. His lip tugged in a small nervous smile. At least he had one less thing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, in the second part, when Erza is thinking about how Fairy Tail would end up with Natsu protecting the princess, I imagined the whole doomed parts being said by one of Mulan's ancestors, the one with the board thingy to measure the numbers; in his case, putting all the bad stuff of Mulan's actions leading to the Fa family's demise. I swear the voice just popped up while reading that part that I'm like: -_- = O.O = HA!
> 
> P.S. The whole part on Gray and Natsu gave me an idea for the two. MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
